


ART: New Heights (R)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrophilia, Arousal from heights, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Quidditch, Seekers, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Two guys in the air, five feet apart because sex would be a bit dangerous.





	ART: New Heights (R)

**Title:** New Heights  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Media:** digital  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** acrophilia: arousal from heights  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** wanking  
 **Artist's Notes:** Two guys in the air, five feet apart because sex would be a bit dangerous.

  
**Art Preview:**

[Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/753260.html)


End file.
